Family
by Silkylion10
Summary: ONESHOT Yukito starts thinking about his family...and Yue's for that matter...


I hauled myself up onto the roof of my house and settled comfortably on the slates. I stared up at the moon and started to think about my life. One of the main things I thought about was my family.

In a normal sense, I'd never had a proper family. I was created for Yue, as a false form. I was a part of him.

In a way, Clow was Yue's father. That means in a way, he was mine as well.

If Clow was Yue's father because he had created him, that means that Clow was also Kerberus' father. That would mean that he is Yue's brother, and therefore mine.

When Clow died, he reincarnated into two forms, Kinomoto-san and Eriol. They are also Yue's fathers, and mine as well. This is getting complicated…

Eriol created Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun. If Clow was Eriol, that means that Ruby and Spinel would be Yue's brother and sister. Therefore they would be my brother and sister as well.

Kinomoto-san had his two childen, To-ya and Sakura. If Clow was Kinomoto-san, that means that Touya and Sakura would be Yue's brother and sister. Therefore they were mine as well.

I felt a familiar stirring in my mind. Yue had woken.

_Yukito, what are doing on the roof?_

_Hello Yue. I'm just thinking about our family._

_Our?_

_Yeah…Since I am a part of you, that would mean your family is mine as well._

_That is understandable. What were your findings during your thinking?_

_Well…Since Clow created you, he is therefore our father._

_That works…But if he is my father, that would mean…that Kerberus would be my brother…_

_Not only him. If Clow is Eriol-kun, that means that Spinel and Ruby would be our brother and sister._

_But…half of Clow is in Fujitaka-san._

_Yeah. That means that To-ya and Sakura are our brother and sister. And Eriol and Kinomoto-san are like our second and third fathers…If that makes any sense at all…_

_Yes. That does make sense._

_Before you appeared to Sakura, I've always thought of Kinomoto-san, To-ya and Sakura as my family because I've never had anybody else._

_What do you think the others will think of this?_

_I don't think To-ya will be to happy being related to Akizuki-san. Sakura will probably be happy about it. Akizuki-san will be delighted at being related to To-ya._

_Why don't we tell them tomorrow? See what they think?_

_I don't see why not. Goodnight Yue._

_Goodnight Yukito._

I climbed back down and into bed. The next morning, I decided to go and see To-ya and Sakura, because I knew they'd both be home.

"Ohayo, To-ya!" I said as he opened their front door.

"Ohayo Yuki, what brings you around here?"

"I've got something to tell you and Sakura-chan. Is she up yet?"

"Amazingly enough she is. The Kaijuu's in the front room with that Hiiragizawa kid and his guardians. 'Tou-san's in there as well."

"Oh good!" I slipped my shoes off and went into the room. "Ohayo everyone!" I said as I entered.

"Ohayo, Yukito-san!" "Ohayo, Tsukishiro-kun!" came the replies.

"See, I told you Kaijuu was up…" To-ya said as entered the room behind me.

"Onii-chan, I'm NOT a monster!" shouted Sakura, kicking To-ya in the shins. I pretended not to notice, as always.

"So Tsukishiro-san, what brings you here?" asked Kinomoto-sensei.

"Well…last night…I was thinking about our family…" I said.

"Our?"

"Well, mine and Yue's really, but they're the same thing. Anyway, I worked out that, even if I have no blood family, I have the people who created me and his family. It involves everyone here," I told them.

"Why don't you explain it to us then, Tsukishiro-kun?" asked Kinomoto-sensei.

"Well, I started with Clow. If Clow was Yue's father, because he created him that means that Kero-chan would be our brother."

"No way is my brother Yue!" came an indignant shout from the stairs. Kero had come down just in time.

"Kero-chan, wait. Yue is not your only sibling."

"Sibling?" Sakura whispered.

"Brother or sister," Eriol muttered back.

"So who else is there?" Kero asked.

"When Clow died, he split into two reincarnations, Hiiragizawa-kun and Kinomoto-san, right? Eriol created Ruby and Spinel, so therefore they are your brother and sister. Kinomoto-san has children, To-ya and Sakura, so they are also your brother and sister," I finished.

"Oh no! No way is Akizuki my sister!" To-ya said.

"YAY! Touya-kun's my brother!" Akizuki shouted as she glomped To-ya. Everyone sweatdropped.

"And all this time, I've to put up with one annoying onii-chan, when I've got another three brothers and a sister…"

Kero seemed confused.

"Let me get this straight. I have…one, two, three brothers and two sisters," he said. Everyone nodded. "Cool!"

I felt the stirring inside me again.

_Have you told them?_

_You just missed it._

_How did everyone take it?_

_Look for yourself_

Kero seemed happy about it after he worked it out for himself. Sakura was delighted about it, along with Akizuki. To-ya seemed less happy, but that was mainly to do with Akizuki-san. He still liked the idea. Spinel was lying on the couch arm in his false form. He had a rare smile on his face.

_I think the most important thing here is…that everybody has more family than they think._

_Why do you say that, Yue?_ I caught a note of sadness in his voice.

_Well…after Clow died, I felt like I had no-one to help me. When I first appeared and Sakura beat me, she offered to be my friend, instead of my master. I thought she could never measure up to Clow's standard. She offered to help me to relieve the sadness and live for now. Touya has helped both you and me in many ways. I never thought I would have family again. And look now…_He trailed off.

I knew what he meant. I'll never have a proper blood family, but the family that had created me was good enough. There would always be someone to help you if you were stuck, someone to cheer you up if you were down.

Always someone there for you…

* * *

A/N: The inspiration for this came from reading multiple fics saying that Kero was Yue's brother. I started to think about about Yue's other family. 


End file.
